Pt 1
Woody: Passgerners there is a problem I am going to need you to Die the giant mutant objectshow fan - Today at 2:05 PM flower: oh no See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:05 PM Blocky - How about you shut up Woody. *Blocky tapes Woody SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:05 PM Woody: mfhfhfmhfhf See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:06 PM Blocky - Now,a bit of peace please. the giant mutant objectshow fan - Today at 2:06 PM flower: i dont wanna die SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:06 PM Pen: BLOCKY!!! See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:06 PM a motor of the plane takes fire SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:06 PM Woody: mfjfmf help me asukfgakfam,f the giant mutant objectshow fan - Today at 2:06 PM flower: runs in panicAAH WE ALL GONNA DIE AAAH See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:06 PM Pen - AHH! I SEE FIRE! SB - Y'all freaking serious.Calm down guys they gonna handle this. Don't touch me.BOT - Today at 2:07 PM Nice person @See the island's mystery. ~???, LEVEL UP. YEAH! level 9Melody's very happy! the giant mutant objectshow fan - Today at 2:07 PM flower: grabs parachute and jumps off the plane SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:07 PM Leafy: truns at PIn weirdly Don't touch me.BOT - Today at 2:07 PM Nice person @SO TRIGGED, LEVEL UP. YEAH! level 6Melody's very happy! the giant mutant objectshow fan - Today at 2:07 PM flower: see ya later SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:07 PM Walks off plane See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:07 PM Suddenly.The plane crashes and everyone loses consiousness except Flower(edited) SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:07 PM Woody: Huh See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:08 PM Woody wakes up first. SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:08 PM Woody: OH NO! MY WIFE TD. HOWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:08 PM Pin - Ugh... the giant mutant objectshow fan - Today at 2:08 PM sorry, my mentor walked in i need to shower See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:08 PM Woody sees TD harmed SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:08 PM Woody: Pin are you are Doctor Mentor: Ok the giant mutant objectshow fan - Today at 2:09 PM im gonna stop this rp i gonna shower soon bye See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:09 PM Pin - But we don't have any medic supplies!They are burned! SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:09 PM Woody: Gets angry Woody (Sees note NOte: TO revive TD you must kill yourself See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:10 PM Pin tries to fix TD Pen - Wtf who would do that? SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:10 PM Pen: He doesn't want to go to heaven again He's been there 19 times See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:11 PM The plane explodes but TD is still alive SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:11 PM TD: Woody Woody: TD See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:11 PM Teardrop - I only renember your name....Who are the others? SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:11 PM Pen: ohhh **I need to run Woody: FLower and Pen See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:12 PM Pin - Goddammit She has amnesia. SO TRIGGED - Today at 2:13 PM Pen: Finally away from those little *** **. See the island's mystery. ~??? - Today at 2:13 PM Then someone kisses Pen for no reason Pen - P-Pencil? Flower glues TD and Woody together